Love Affairs
by yuki san1
Summary: I've only watched one DVD of Orphen so sorry about that then! Anywayz, Cleo Orphen and Majic are after the sword that the two little midggets stole from Orphen. Please Tell me the names of them please! Sit back and enjoy, also review!
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful night with the air crisp, a nice gentle breeze from the south. But the only problem with this glamorous night was. . .  
  
A single girl's eye brow twitching violently.  
  
"HOW DID I END UP WITH THE COOKING DUTY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!"  
  
"Um. . . because It's not healthy for apprentices to cook at night Ms. Cleo."  
  
"And you..." she growled out loudly.  
  
"Che, I'm a man and guy's don't do cooking chores. And since you're a girl, you're obligated to cook for the superior males." Orphen said as he laid his back against the large rock behind him. He folded his hands behind his head to get more comfortable.  
  
Cleo's eye began to twitch along with her eyebrow in annoyance. She walked back to the wagon and grabbed a large frying pan, then stomped her way up to Majic. And then slammed the pan down as hard as her strength in her arms allowed.  
  
After she was through with Majic, who was currently unconscinece, she turned around and gave Orphen a death glare. His eyes were closed as she approached closely to her prey. And when her shadow was upon him as the predator was about to strike, only then did he opened his eyes in surprise at having been snuck upon.  
  
"Uh... Take it easy Cleo. .." Swiftly she slammed her make shift weapon down, aiming at his head. He threw up his hands just in time to catch the sides of the dangerous weapon, and glanced up at his assassin who had long blond hair with two curls at the sides of her face and clear blue eyes that had a dangerous sparkle to them that shouldn't be taken lightly.  
  
Orphen tugged on the pan, using his strength to over power hers and pulled the pan out of her claws. He stood up.  
  
Frustrated, she aimed a skilled punch to knock off his devilish head, which caught her right wrist. And when she attempted to slap his face with her left hand and fought back a whimper as he caught that wrist as well. She tried to knee him where-it-counts but he knocked her down by kicking her foot out from under her. But as usual, gravity took it's course and dragged him down along with her.  
  
And as a last attempt to get back at him, tried to knee him again. He just pinned her legs down.  
  
Cleo squirmed under his body, then chose that exact moment to notice the position they were in. His face was only inches away from hers, she blushed a pretty rosy color. Her eyes began to sparkle, her fantasy's of him kissing her here was beginning to go throughout her mind.  
  
As if figuring out what she was thinking, he smirked. He leaned down closer. His lips pressed up against hers then with the blink of an eye, sprang off her.  
  
'The nerve! He was teasing her! Wait- maybe he was just shy...' She got up and dusted off her dress.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" She pointed an accusing finger out at Orphen.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss me!"  
  
He just smirked again.  
  
So. She was right after all! He was teasing her. She heard a light chuckle come from Orphen. She could feel tears prickle her eyes, was he making fun of her? She couldn't keep her bottom lip from trembling.  
  
Orphen looked back at her. "Ack! Why are you crying!?" He held his one of his hands in front of his chest with his palm facing Cleo. To say the least, his expression was somewhat shocked.  
  
"You're...Your making fun of me!" She cried in to her hands, sobbing loudly.  
  
"I only make fun of little girls who can't take jokes." He got over his shock and shrugged.  
  
"You don't kiss girls for jokes!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"B-Because they get their feelings hurt!"  
  
"Oh, and why so?" He smirked again, he was having fun.  
  
"Because a kiss is supposed to be something magical, very special if you mean it. Oh how I wish I could find a guy who would do that." Her eyes began to sparkle while day dreaming of the guy. "Oh...It's so romantic!"  
  
"So then, are you hurt by a little kiss that meant nothing in the world?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why if it meant nothing?"  
  
"Because that was my firs- never mind." She said rather quickly.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
'Did she just imply that that was her first kiss?' Orphen thought.  
  
Cleo sat down cross her arms over her knees. She had almost told him that his kiss as her first one! 'I feel so stupid!!' She looked at the fire that been going for a while and noticed that her stomach had begun to rumble. She stood up and began to make food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um... Hello! This is my FIRST Sorcerer Stabber Orphen story! So I would really appreciate if you would review nicely. Know I only wrote this so it would leave me alone! I probably won't continue without reviews!  
  
BYE-BYE ^.~) 


	2. Moments to remember

Apparently Mr. Sandman either didn't do his job right or he just simply forgot that Cleo Everlasting every existed, and the reason for such accusations is for the simple fact that Cleo couldn't sleep that night. Something in the air was making her stray from sleep.  
  
She sat up in her bedding with her feet facing the fire that had begun to die down over the hours.  
  
Cleo sighed heavily. She just wasn't sleepy at all. Well... Maybe if she took a nice warm bath in the spring they had made camp close to would make her sleepy. Wait, it wasn't warm, it wasn't a hot spring. But it would have to make due.  
  
She glanced over at Majic and to Orphen, right then left, and got up quietly as possible. She grabbed her overly sized backpack and put in on and began to walk towards the spring.  
  
When she reached the spring, she took a quick scan over the land to make sure there were no peeping toms among her. She shed her clothing quickly. She waded into the cold water.  
  
She was still upset with Orphen teasing her. She began to put shampoo in her hair. After she was finished with that, she then began to scrub her body with soap.  
  
Orphen noticed something was missing right off the bat when he awoke. He looked to his right, and she wasn't there, Cleo. HE shot right up and began to race through the woods to look for Cleo. And when he found her, he could take his eyes off her. He took another step forward. crunch  
  
crunch  
  
Cleo spun around in the cold water. And came face to face with her crush, Orphen, who was staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something. 'W- What is he looking at?' She looked down and noticed that she had no clothing on. Cleo slapped herself mentally, 'Duh, I'm taking a bath!'  
  
Orphen stared at her. He cooked tear his eyes off her for all he was worth. 'She-She's beautiful' he thought.  
  
They stared at each other for some time. Well, at least until Cleo remembered that she was a lady, and he was a...guy...(or devil) and it wasn't proper for a guy to see a lady take a bath. So in this realization she sank down into the spring as far as up to her neck, she let out a blood-hurling scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF HERE YOU BIG PEREVERT! AHHHH!"  
  
After hearing a cry from the distance, Majic awoke with a jerk. He looked over towards Cleo, or where she was supposed to be. And then to his master Orphen, but he wasn't there either. And after a few moments, he could see his master's silhouette in the fire glow.  
  
"Uh...Master?" Majic asked with an almost gulp because as soon as he opened his mouth, Orphen glared at him. (m-mommy!)  
  
"Go back to sleep Majic." Orphen said with a growl.  
  
"Yes master!" Majic then laid back down and somehow fell back a sleep.  
  
Orphen thought about Cleo. A blush crept up on his cheeks again. He then heard footsteps (stomps) coming towards the camp. He looked over and sure enough, it was Cleo.  
  
Cleo looked at Orphen. Then their eyes met. His eyes where so...so...she didn't know, but it made her feel nervous. She broke eye contact and walked over to her sleeping spot, which consisted of a sleeping bag and a pillow, and sat down.  
  
Orphen watched her and walked over and sat on his. (consisted of the same contents) He looked at her. He thought back to earlier today, when she said that he had been her first kiss. Inside he felt prouder, more confident about himself and Cleo knowing that.  
  
Cleo laid down in her sleeping bag. And looked over to Orphen, who was still sitting, looking at her...like that...  
  
"S-Stop staring! Go back to sleep!" Cleo turned over and fell a sleep.  
  
Orphen laid down as he was told. He cast one last glance over to Cleo, then over to Majic, and fell a sleep too.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Both Orphen and Majic shout up out of their beds, and looked over to Cleo.  
  
Cleo propped up a mirror inside the wagon and was looking at herself, or more specifically, her hair.  
  
"Miss Cleo what's wrong?" Majic asked in a hurry, clearly worried about her.  
  
"My-My hair! I slept on it wet, and...and...and just look at it! It's a complete mess! Arg, I blame you Orphen!" Cleo patted down her hair, trying to smooth it out, and cast a deadly glare to Orphen.  
  
Despite her glare, Orphen finally notice just what was wrong with her hair. It was tangled of course, but the most...peculiar thing about it was...that half of it was sticking up in mid air. (Ever seen Killer Klowns From Outer Space? If you have, that'll give you an image)  
  
"Ahahahaha!"  
  
They both laughed, but when Cleo threw two big (enormous), light (extremely heavy) pans towards them and hit their heads. They immediately stopped laughing and fell un-conscience for a short period of minutes, it was Cleo's turn to laugh.  
  
And she did just that.  
  
(AN: I'm sorry for the long update, and thanks for those who told me the names of the...little people called Dortin and Volan! I really appreciate it a lot! And sorry for this short chapter!! Review if you will. (begs on her knees, "please please please review!") 


End file.
